ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shipwrecked
''Shipwrecked ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated family comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is directed by Craig McCracken and written by Michael Colton. The film stars Mandy Moore, Steve Carell, Logan Moreau, Mia Talerico, Miles Brown, Ice Cube, Tiffany Haddish, Prince Royce, Jennifer Lopez, Jimmy Kimmel, Melissa Peterman and Bette Mider. Shipwrecked ''will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on August 12, 2020 in RealD 3D, only at AMC Theatres. Features the new hit single "Summer Beat" by DJ Cassidy feat. Flo Rida. Storyline Set in Florida, in the city of Miami, The film centers on Clara (Mandy Moore) and the rest of her family and friends as they emberk on a summer vacation on a Luxury Family Cruise Ship, however, she and the other go overboard from a storm and get washed up on a tropical island. Cast * Mandy Moore as Clara Bell, Steve's caring wife. ** Ivy George as Young Clara * Steve Carell as Steve Bell, Clara's fun-lovin' husband. * Logan Moreau as Mike Bell, Clara and Steve's 5-yr-old son. * Mia Talerico as Katie Bell, Clara and Steve's 6-yr-old daughter. * Miles Brown as Lil Wiggens, Chris and Nicki's son. * Ice Cube as Chris Wiggens, Nicki's husband. * Tiffany Haddish as Nicki Wiggens, Chris' wife. * Prince Royce as Justin, Sofia's fiance. * Jennifer Lopez as Sofia, Justin's fiance. * Jimmy Kimmel as Pete, Rachel's husband. * Melissa Peterman as Rachel, Pete's wife. * Bette Midler as Jennifer Bell, Clara's mother who's now a captain of a ship. * Kyle MacLachlan as Carl Bell, Clara's father and Jennifer's husband. (''beginning only) * Amy Adams as Julia, a cruise director. * Jonas Blue as himself * Ivete Sangalo as Sarah DeFene * Danny Mann as Cruise Guest * Craig McCracken as Cruise Photogragher * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Flower Dress Lady Songs #Shipwrecked # Tropical Beat (ft. Flo Rida) - DJ Cassidy (Funk Mix) # 'Til the Sun Comes Up - Drew Seeley # Cruisin' - Jonas Blue (Dance/Summer Mix) # Summer Vibes (ft. Snoop Dogg) - Skylar Astin (Dance-Pop Mix) # Iko Iko (ft. Small Jam) - Justin Wellinton # Clara's Lullaby - Mandy Moore # Shipwrecked Score Medley - Danny Elfman DJCassidyVEVO * DJ Cassidy - Summer Beat (From Shipwrecked) ft. Flo Rida Special Effects * Sony Pictures Animation '''(Culver City, CA) Release * The film will be released on August 12, 2020 in RealD 3D, only at AMC Theatres along with a new sony animation short called Goodnight, Smurfette: A Smurfy Short. Presenters * Director: '''Craig McCracken * Production Designer & Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Directors: Don Shank / Craig Kellman * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. Sony Animation "Summer Vibes" by Skylar Astin feat. Snoop Dogg | SHIPWRECKED Fandango All Access * Shipwrecked "Tropical Storm" | Movieclips | FandangoMovies * Shipwrecked "Opening Scene" | Movieclips | FandangoMovies * Shipwrecked "Volcano Eruptions | Movieclips | FandangoMovies AMC Theatres SHIPWRECKED - Official Trailer | AMC Theatres (2020) * Song: Say Hey (I Love You) - Michael Franti / Dreadlock Holiday - 10cc Sony Animation TV Spot | SHIPWRECKED * Song: Dreadlock Holiday - 10cc Trivia * The film will feature a new hit single "Summer Beat" by DJ Cassidy feat. Flo Rida. Sony Animation Mock Ad: Family Cruise | SHIPWRECKED * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Jonas Blue * Jonas Blue - Cruisin' (Official Audio) (From Shipwrecked) AMC Theatres SHIPWRECKED - See it at AMC Theatres | AMC Theatres (2020) * Song: Dance-Pop/Nu Disco Music